


You're a Terrible Wolf

by EchoInWonderland



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Solas Disapproves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoInWonderland/pseuds/EchoInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celestial Lavellan is a willing victim of peer pressure; it's what leads her to sneaking into a pre-romanced Solas' bed while being watched by companions. Solas isn't thrilled about the arrangement and discusses it with Lavellan the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Terrible Wolf

Celestial’s body easily slipped into the deteriorating stone wall of Solas’ room. She’d been dared by Bull to go into his room and paint a face on the back of his head. While she was terrified of his wrath, she feared looking like a coward in front of her companions and the night shift guards more, so here she was; filled quill in hand and a small hoard of people watching through any crevice they could fine in the hermit’s room, a few even outside the window to catch a view. Celest looked back for a split second to see Bull’s big hand over Sera’s mouth to prevent any of her mad laughter from escaping her lips as well as the chargers climbing over Bull’s body to get a better view, Krem nestled in between the qunari’s horns. 

Lavellan took a sharp breath in, continuing forth on her mission. If she was caught, she was sure Solas would destroy her, but if she chickened out now, she would lose all the respect she had gained thus far. She was still questioning her decision, but nonetheless still mindlessly continued. Her footsteps seemed to get louder and louder by the second as she finally made it to the edge of his bed. 

Just as she reached out the quill to draw on the bald head, he rolled over abruptly, making her half jump out of her skin. His eyes were still closed as far as she could tell, but now his head was near impossible to get to seeing as his bed was pushed against the corner walls. Celest looked over at her companions and saw everyone gesturing for her to continue. She took another small breath of air in and held it as she lifted her leg over his body and it eventually touched the other side of the mattress. Just as she was lifting her other leg over, he rolled over again and this time was on his back, forcing her to straddle his awkwardly lanky body. 

She looked up shakily at her wide eyes viewers, each one of them asking with their eyes if he’d awoken.

“Celestial” 

As soon as the words hit the air, everyone outside the room gave shocked yelps and ran out of the room as fast as they possibly could; looking scared for their lives as they ran. 

The girl herself looked down in fear, but seeing his eyes still closed and even a tinge of a pained smile over his lips rather than an angered grimace. She waved a hand in front of his face and he still seemed to be buried in the fade’s embrace. The elf gave a soft sigh of relief, trying to shimmy off him but being promptly interrupted when she got drug down and he wrapped his arm around her waist, face being pushed against his collarbone. Now they were in a situation.

She was in his room, his bed, and now his arms. She needed to escape from him, but if she moved around too much then he would wake up and she would get the wrath now.

“Creators help me,” Celestial looked up; hoping someone besides Solas had heard her. She tried squirming out of his hands but they seemed firmly nestled on her hips, so that was out of the question, what was she supposed to do? She decided to go for speed and grabbed his hands, trying to rip them away, and then discovering how much stronger he was than her. 

After the abrupt movement Solas’ eyes snapped open, conciousness clearly there. She gave a loud cry, hand slapping against her thigh hard, a burst of electricity running from her to him. Solas’s eyes shut and his head fell limply against the pillow

“By the dread wolf…please let him not remember that…” She was able to escape since his arms had gone fairly limp after the shock of electricity hit him. It was at that moment Celest experienced one of her biggest moral dilemmas: should she add insult to injury by drawing the face on the back of his head? 

‘Yes’

Her conscience had spoken and now that’s exactly what she planned on doing. She used all her strength to roll him onto his stomach, crawl onto his back, and let her artistic talents take place. 

“It’s so beautiful…” Celestial smiled in pride at her work, it was a realistic looking face- it made sense that she had managed such a magnificent piece of artwork; she used to paint murals for her aravel. 

Now the back of his head was adorned with a beautiful woman’s face, it must have been what Mythal looked like herself. Celest gave a grand smile, pushing the ink bottle into her pocket and the quill into her bun before pulling away from the bed. 

She snuck out of the room in prefect condition, even adjusting the stones on his wall to look untouched. She was pleased by the time she retired to her room, stripping down to her smalls and climbing into bed; big grin plastered on her face. 

When she awoke the next morning, she felt smugness fill her. She didn’t go down to the main hall until she had changed into her dalish keeper robes and a cup of strong tea was settled in her hands. She couldn’t keep the joy off her face when she spotted the audience from last night in the corner with Varric. 

“Celest!” A wave of satisfaction swept through her; they sounded impressed. 

“Morning, Bull,” She could hardly hide the excitement bubbling inside of her, she rarely received attention for small un-impactful things anymore; she missed it. 

Sera was the next to remark upon her state of life. “You’re not dead, eh? I thought for sure he’d found you out, you know. Obviously not or else you’d be halfway across Skyhold, yeah?” Iron Bull let her go and she gave a little dramatic bow, beginning to mastermind some fun story which, despite being an obvious lie, the troop gladly believed, Varric even looking intrigued by her story telling skills. It’d been months since she’d been able to be a eccentric youth and she was adoring the familiar opportunity.

It wasn’t until a few minutes after her story that Solas came into the main, staff being used as a walking aid as he awkwardly shimmied to the inquisitor; he looked as if he’d just crawled from bed minutes ago. 

“What’s all the noise about?”

“What’re you going on about?” 

“I heard shouting” 

“We’re loud by nature, get used to it, elfy”

“Do as you will. On another note, may I speak to the inquisitor privately?” The group looked at one another with fear on their eyes but gave nervous nods when Celestial stood, perfectly composed. 

Solas tried going to the room closest to them, but Lavellan stopped him, leading him to the room on the opposite side of the hall, mumbling something about it being more private there. He gave a suspicious look but nonetheless allowed himself to be lead. 

As soon as he turned his back, every single person who was a part of yesterday’s adventure burst into violent fits of laughter, seeing the woman on the back on his head.

“What’s so funny?!” Solas turned back around, snapping at the group, Sera gasped for air and just said “Butts!’ before Solas brushed it off as a stupid joke and continued on his way to the other room, the laughter only getting more intense. 

Celestial was the first to enter the room, Solas closing the door behind them and pressing his palm against it for a second and coating it with a blue shield of sorts. 

The girl gave a nervous twitch, not knowing what kind of barrier he put up, only realizing that this was a storage closet with no windows or means for escape. 

“The barrier is to keep others out and to keep sound in. I’m not trapping you.” Celest’s

shoulders relaxed after being reassured by Solas that she wasn’t going to be imprisoned by the mysterious elven man they’d randomly stumbled across. He took a step towards her, making her in turn take one back, still not totally trusting him. 

She quickly changed the subject form the barrier, “What happened to your leg?” 

It was everything she had to not laugh, but he just got closer, “It seemed limp when I woke up this morning, almost like lightning struck it. Which is odd since we hadn’t fought any mages for the past few days, have we?” Solas took a third step to her, Celestial now pressed against the wall of the storage room, her already able to feel his magic sparking near her.

Was he planning on attacking her to get revenge or what? Did he even know? 

“Were you in my room last night?”

“…No….why’d you ask?”

“I could’ve sworn I felt your magic and saw your face.”

“Perhaps you were dreaming of me?”

Celestial meant to take the flirty jab lightly but it occurred to her at that moment that he had still been sleeping when he said her name. Was he dreaming about her? His eyes turned narrow, slight pink beginning to tinge the tips of his ears and his freckled cheeks.

Solas took his fourth step, not only one away from being almost chest to chest with her, “Perhaps. Or perhaps you, our little lightening specialist, had something to do with my leg?” She swallowed, him leaning forward a bit for the words but keeping his feet planted in place.

Lavellan looked him straight in the face and tried changing the subject, “little?” 

Solas finally moved his feet, mana sparking as Eros realized there was less than an inch separating them. She looked up, Solas was large for an elf, standing at a miraculous 6’ 4” whereas the girl barely made it to 5’ 6”, she was beginning to realize how terrifying Solas was. 

“Yes, little. Even for an elf you’re small. Helpless even. Yet here you are. Hasn’t your keeper told you never to follow wolves?” Solas lifted his hand as though he were going to snatch her up but he just pressed it against the wall next to her face, a smug grin planted on his face as he locked eyes with the girl. She swallowed hard, his mana buzzing in her ear, soft candle light being the only thing illuminating his face

. “You’re no wolf.” Solas looked at the girl, mind reeling- she was such a perplexing woman. He was fen’ harel yet she’d say something like that? Was he not radiating everything which a wolf was right now? He had her trapped, he’d hunted her down and now his hand stood inches away from his prey. His stance even mimicked a predator, how could she be oblivious?

She answered him swiftly, “Wolves are intimidating.” She stuck her tongue out at him, dropping to her knees suddenly, easily weaving away from the distracted man. 

Solas’ brows furrowed, he couldn’t find words to describe her. She was odd, yet delightfully unique. He couldn’t remember the last time something outside the fade had intrigued him like this. 

She darted for the door but when she touched it the blue glow acted as firm as a brick wall, she looked back and noticed Solas approaching again. “And never let their prey escape!” She added giving another teasing face, Solas watching her closely, trying to figure out the pattern on her movements.

she was finicky, like she hated staying in one place too long, so he could count on her to make chaste movements and constantly dart away.

If he could find out which way she tended to move, he could easily catch her. He looked around, she wouldn’t run towards the door, she knew she couldn’t escape or be heard. She wouldn’t go towards him either, for obvious reasons. So her options were forwards or right, she was left handed but right footed, meaning she would probably make messy turns, so she’d move straight.

Solas acted as though he was going to dart but before he moved at all, he stepped to where he was expecting her to go, surprised when he felt nothing. He looked around in bewilderment, noticing that she hadn’t moved at all.

Celest smiled, “But wolves are overconfident. They think they’re right and everyone else is gullible. That’s you, isn’t it, Solas?” She approached him by her own free will, stopping with her hands behind her back, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

He looked into her oddly colored orbs, curiously reaching his hand out to touch her face, stopping himself. He was not Solas. He was Fen’ Harel. He was the dread wolf. He should not be trying to become closer to a dalish elf who knew of the tales. If she knew she was trapped in a room with the dread wolf himself she would be terrified. He sighed softly, letting his hand fall down to his side once more, Lavellan having the slightest tinge of disappointment in her stomach as the presence of magic vanished. 

She hadn’t touched another mage for quite some time and she longed for the feeling of companionship as magic mixed. Solas looked away from her shining eyes, knowing they’d be full of betrayal when she discovered what he was the epitome of what she’d been told was evil. 

She’d think he’d used her as it was- if he let emotions get tangled into the mess it would be even worse. 

“Whatever you’re thinking right now is wrong.” She looked up at him; Solas gave a halfhearted smile, if only she knew how wrong she was. Her hands carefully pressed against the thin cotton of his shirt and the tingly warmth coming from her palms. 

She looked past him for just a moment, spotting a few loose stones at the bottom of the wall. She made no expression but rather moved her hands up to his neck, one touching his face lightly, the spark of mana sending shudders down the both of their spines, but she kept her firm composure, moving the tips of her finger brush behind his ear, letting a bit of the ink smudge onto her skin. 

She pulled her palm away, displaying the black ink resting atop the pads of her fingers.

"You know, maybe you’re more of a pup who needs cleaned by his mother,” She let a cheeky grin spread onto her face, darting in between his legs and sliding across the smooth stone. 

She pulled herself up and after climbing onto a box , slipped through the small hole of crumbled stone. Solas was dumbstruck, heart still hammering in his chest. 

She stuck her head out of the opening one last time, grinning victoriously and exiting, “Bye, Solas!” He growled deeply under his breath, removing the seal from the door and finding that everyone still bent over laughing, he remembered the black which Celestial had gotten from the back of his head and curiously planted his palm flush against his skull. 

When he pulled it away, he saw a print of a face. A face he knew Lavellan had drawn- her being the only other artist in Skyhold. He began taking huge strides fowards, determined to look for the woman who’d performed the act, ignoring all the bounds of laughter coming from the room behind him. He would wash his face first, then he would find Celestial.

They needed to have a talk.


End file.
